Love in The Heart Shadows
by xMiKKix
Summary: a Story Based on The Video Game Samurai Warriors


-•(- •Love In The Heart Shadows•-)•-

-•(- •Another Side Of Me •-)•-

While She was Lookin Through All The Dead Boodis ..

She Saw Him .. Lying Up There She Didn't Care IF He Were Dead OR Not .. Although She Could Feel The Beats Of Her Heart ..

They Were Getting Faster And Faster In Every Second ..

He Couldn't Feel Any pain Only a Few Aches .. But Still .. He Couldn't Stand up ..

He Wanted To Stand Up But He Couldn't It Was Hopeless To Try .. He Couldn't Even Get His Spear ..

Until He Saw Her Holding in it ..

Kunoichi : oh Lord Yukimura Don't Try so Hard ! u Know ur Kunoichi Will Alwayz Be Here For u ..( He he heh Laughing Annoyingly)

Yukimura Sure Wanted 2 Kill her Although He Used To Her Childish Attitude .. But Still She Drives Him Nuts Sometimes xD

She Helped Yukimura To Stand up Then he Pushed Her hand Gently While he Was Tryin to Walk a Few Steps ..

Kunoichi : Here That ur Sphere With Her Voice Full of Spirit

Yukimura : Thnx .. I Guess :)

Through all The Way to The Main Camp

Kamanosuke : Yipee Lord Yukimura u r Still Alive !!

Yukimura : Yes I'm .. Of Course u Wished me Dead !!

Kunoichi: oh Yeah of Course all OF US DID !! ITS like a vacation u Know !! He hehe

Yukimura: oh Great even u Guyz Wishing Me Dead !!

Kamanosuke: Hey Don't Sound Too Sad We Just Won .. !

Yukimura: We did?

Kunoichi: Oh Yeah it Wasn't Big Winning U Know Their Escaped Like Rats !! Sure That Must've Happened While u Were Sleeping Next To Dead Soldiers !!

-•(- •Chracters•-)•-

Kunoichi :

A Very Skilled Kunoichi With a Great Beauty Although She Hides That With Her Childish And Boyish Acting .. An Old Frndz With Kamanosuke .. They always Said Her Beauty Was Like The Shadow of Moon .. Nobody Knows Her True Name

Yukimura Sanada:

A Very Powerful And Strong Man .. Honorable .. Joined With Ishida And The Eastern Forces Tryin to Beat The Tokugawa Funny Guy on His Own Way .. Met With Kunoichi on The Lake a Few Years Ago .. She Asked him To Join The Group Since Then She Alwayz Protected Him .. He Never Knew Why .. But it Was ok For him

Yuri Kamanosuke:

Cooker of The Group .. He Became The Cooker After He Discovered How Awful The Taste Of Kunoichi's Cooking .. Hes Good though .. Fights With 2 Big Heavy Blades .. He Seward The He Will Protect Yukimura until His Deathes

-•(- •Chracters•-)•-

Kamanosuke : But Heey Man Losing u Will Be Hard Whos Going To Tease us in The Middle of The Night ? So Cheer Up A Little Don't u Think Kunoichi ?

Kunoichi: Oh Yeah Whatever .. I Got to Go if u Gonna Do Some Walk And Chat I'm Outta of her ! So c ya !! Weeeee( Despairing)

Yukimura: Huh Never Change xD

Arriving At Her Room She Felt So Relived And Kinda Sad .. Losing The Miyoshi Brothers Wasn't Easy For Her They Were Like The Spirit of The Group .. They Lost A lot Already .. !!

Her Room Was Full of Nice ChildHood Stuff .. She Was Never Interested Lookin At Them It Was Like Wounds From The Past .. And There Was a Chest Full of Nice Kimonos Sewed By Tomo (The Head of The Mades) She Alwayz Told Her That She Will Grow up to Be a Very Beautiful Women And Get Married With a Very Handsome Man ..

Kunoichi: I'm Sure a Beautiful Girl !! What Does She Meant By That !! Said Crazily

Ryu Heard Kunoichi Voice And Certainly Ran into Her Lap ! She Was A Cute Kitten Kunoichi Picked up on The Road .. Kunoichi Tried To Look For Her Mother But Ryu Didn't Seems To Be Interested She Never Left Kunoichi Room .. So Kunoichi Decided To Take Care of Her ..

She Picked up A Mirror Was Next To Her .. Start to Look At Her Self .. Her Beautiful Long Dark Brown Hair Was Sure Messed Up Like Hell .. She Didn't Care About it Though ..

Sasuke (Appearing Suddenly) Will Will Looks Like Our Lovely Kunoichi IS Still Alright !!

Kunoichi:(Dropping Her Mirror Accidently) Heey !! u Freaked me Out !! And Look u Broke My Mirror .. !!

Sasuke: Oh Yeah Sure I'm Sorry My Lady I never Knew our Hot Kunoichi Needs 2 Check up On Her Self Sometimes !! xD

Kunoichi: How Many Times I Need to Tell u Don't Enter My ROOM LIKE THAT .. !! GOD

Sasuke: Chill out !! Getting Mad IS Destroying ur Beautiful Face !!

Kunoichi :Shut up Mister Who Cant Stop Flirting !!

Sasuke: I'm sorry I'm Just Too Happy to See u Alive its Was Tough Battle all of us Got Separated !!

Kunoichi: Oh Yeah I'm So Happy to See Alive too .. But I'm Wishing u Dead Right know !!

Saizo:(Entering The Room) Will What AN Interesting Conversation Boyz ..

Kunoichi: Saizo u r too !! Did u Forgot how TO KNOCK !!

Sasuke: Yeah Saizo ? What if We Were Doing Something ? xD

Saizo(Laughing) I Will Simply Say Sorry For interrupting !!

Kunoichi: Oh No That Will Never Happened !

Saizo: Why ? u Guyz Are Getting Along Very Will Aren't u !?

Sasuke: Oh Yeah How About The Night When she Was About To Kill me !?

Saizo: Will Love Kills Sometimes

Kunoichi: Not Mine !!

Sasuke: Hey Did u Heard About The Big Dinner is Going Tonight !!

Saizo: Yup it's a Celebration For Winning

Kunoichi: WaT ? Come one Lord Yukimura is So Tired And We are too Whatz With the Celebration ?

Kamanosuke: Will Looks Like The ppl Was So Exided .. Although it wasn't such a Big Winning .. BTW Sorry Kunoichi The Door Was Open ..

Kunoichi: aaah Finally a Gentle Man Knows How to Apologize !!

Kamanosuke: So Are u Coming?

Kunoichi: OH NO IF tomo See Me Like That She Sure Will Kill me So I'll Stay Here ..

Sasuke: Are u Sure? Theres Going To Be A lot A lot OF FOOD !!

Kunoichi: Naah I'll Steal up FROM The kitchen Later ..

Saizo: As u Wish .. Although Tomo Will kill u IF U doesn't Showed up

Kunoichi: Who Cares

-•(- •Chracters•-)•-

Sarutobi Sasuke:

An Old Friend With Yukimura .. Very Good Looking Young Man .. and A Flirty Guy too xD Very Skilled Ninja .. One of Yukimura Protectors He Takes Life Easily Always Chillin Out Not As Fast As Kunoichi His Ability of Changing IS SO helpful Hes So Sweet to Children He Loves Them For An Unknown Reason

Kirigakure Saizō:

He Protected Yukimura's Father(Masayuki) Long Ago .. They Called Him The Head of The Ninja Group .. He Doesn't Fight Much Cuz Hes Getting Old Calm .. And makes u Comfortable Just by Talking To Him .. Shortly He A Wonderful Person ..

-•(- •Chracters•-)•-

Sasuke: so I Guess We Have to go ..

Saizo: Yes we Do .. Have Fun At Home Kunoichi ..

Kunoichi : Sure I Will ..

TomoMadly : Not So Fast Little Girl ur Comin TO the Party !!

Kunoichi: TOMO !! How DID U KNOW THAT I'M NOT COMING!!

TOMO: oh the little Kunoichi Are Coming to The Party !! this is Like A Dream !! of Course ur Not Coming But this time Ur Coming Like it or NOT !!

Kunoichi: Tomo !! u Cant do THAT !

Tomo: Yes I Can or How About That time When u Were on The Top of The Manor .. DO U WANT EVERYONE TO HEAR THE STORY About What u did?

Sasuke: Hell yeaaaaaaaaa !!

Kunoichi:Yeah Thats not Gonna work

Tomo: And how About The Time When u Slipped out Runnin to the…

Kunoichi: Alright Alright Watever I'm Coming !!

Tomo: Yeah of Course u Will !! Girlz Start Working on Her .. Boyz I Want u Outta of Here !!

Sasuke: Yes Ma'm ..

Saizo: Right away xD

Tomo Started to Open Her Clothes Chest .. There Were A lot of Beautiful Kimonos Sewed By Here of Course Kunoichi Never Considered Wearing Any OF THEM But not Anymore ..

Tomo: This is A Very Beautiful one .. (Getting A Short Black Kimono With a Little Red Roses on it)

Kunoichi: oh no its so tight I Cant Walk on Something like that !!

Tomo: Yeah you'll Wear it on anyway you'll get used it honey !!

Kunoichi: TOMO !!

After The Hard Time of Dressing Kunoichi .. She Sure Did Hate Her Self a Bit is Was for ONE Night Anyway but That Tight Dress Was Sure Hard to Walk in .. She Was Dragged into The Party so She Wont Run Anyway .. She Looked So Beautiful .. Like She Never Did Before Her Beauty Was Shining At Last .. Tomo Sure Was Happy

Tomo: So Sweety Enjoyy xD Never Hang Out With Those Boyz ur Ninja Group Be Girly Honey its Ur Time 2 Shine :) See Ur Old Frnd Sakuya is There

Kunoichi: oh yeah Watever .. 2 Hours And This Hell Will End xD

Sakuya: So Kunoichi .. Interested To Go For A Walk Around The Town !?

Kunoichi: Yup Sure NO Prop..

The Celebration Was So Simple But pretty At The Same Time there Was Small Lights All Around The Children Was Walking Around So Happily .. Everyone Was Happy

Sure Even Though The Tokugawas Fled From Battle it Was Graet Victory .. They Did Surrend A lot .. it Was Victory Anyway .. Better Than Nothing

Sakuya: So Kunoichi .. How've u Been !?

Kunoichi: ive Been Good .. And u long time no see ..

Sakuya: Just Good ? (Looking At Her Strangly) I'm Sure Fighting As a Ninja With Punch of Boyz More Than Just Good

Kunoichi: Watz ur Point Sakuya?

Sakuya Stopped Walking For A Bit .. She Looked At Kunoichi in A Very Weird Way too .. Kunoichi Sure Didn't Feel Comfortable About This .. The Way Sakuya Acted .. Was Very Weird .. Not Like Sakuya At All

Sakuya: Kunoichi .. May I Ask u Something please?

-•(- • End Of The Chapter•-)•-


End file.
